User talk:HiddenVale
This Wiki needs help To tell you the truth, i first discovered and edited this wiki when i was new into the whole wikia thing (as evidenced by the type of syntax). i agree with you, the whole wiki needs to be more organized and such. One of the problems is e.g. Goblin warriors (do we put everything like the stats in just one article or do we make two for BFME I and II) Sclera1 01:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) i have made a template for all of the units, powers and buildings of Isengard. You can just easily copy it, put it into another template (e.g. Mordor), blank the links and then fill it in. I finished the Isengard one, sorry, but i don't think i could be of help anytime soon, i have more than enough on my plate with the other wikis, still the template for the faction can be done, cheers Sclera1 11:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Wer'e in this TOGETHER, ain't we. HiddenVale 04:10, July 14, 2012 We must be. HiddenVale 04:10, July 14, 2012 i have already completed mpost of the templates for each faction, but i'm afraid thats all i can do right now, and i feel a little bit tired. I also have other commitments, including some of he other wikis that i take care of. Hopefully this might make it helpful and easier for people to complete this wiki. cheers =)Sclera1 09:00, July 16, 2012 i've found some images of the unit icons which would be nice on the wikia http://www.thewhitetree.org/forum/viewtopic.php?f=34&t=762 {C}Thank you. HiddenVale 22:29, July 19, 2012 More sources for cameos {C}hey there, i found some more unit cameos of the various units in BFME2 http://mevault.ign.com/static.php?page=bfme2game hope it helps, and you can also use the site to get the cameos of Rohan and Gondor from BFME1 as well, hope this helps =) Sclera1 11:28, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Aha. Thanks, master Sclera. I will look into it. HiddenVale 01:11, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Neo Encyclopedia W. hey there, i did Neo Encyclopedia to store some of the pages that were thrown out by Wikipedia. I don't think Wikipedia is going in the right direction, so i decided to create a replacement one. Sclera1 03:43, July 29, 2012 (UTC) or at least store some of the things being thrown out. Sclera1 03:44, July 29, 2012 (UTC) something that would be more helpful hey there, thanks for helping out with Neo encyclopedia, but i was wondering if you could perhaps help me with one of these wikis: King wiki , The Alone in the Dark series wiki or the Lord of the Rings warhammer wiki (. helping out either wiki of your choice would be extremely helpful to me. The addresses for these wikis are below, you can just copy and paste the adresses in the address bar to go there instantly www.under.wikia.com (The King wiki- cartoon) www.aloneinthedark.wikia.com www.lotrwarhammer.wikia.com www.battlezone.wikia.com Sclera1 (talk) 07:39, July 30, 2012 (UTC) reply it was just nothing, i just copied a version of the article on Wikipedia, its not that special and thats okay, thank you anyway =) Sclera1 08:28, July 31, 2012 (UTC) ! HiddenVale (talk) 22:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) reply 2 on plaigerism i don't do it with the other wikis, some of the former pages like the Brotherhood of Nod is no longer on the wikipedia, i originally thought that wikipedia was failing because it was messy and i have seen and heard of the bossy beurocrats that have double standards. I originally wanted to recerte the pages that were gone from wikipedia, as well as some of the pages that might be deleted later on. Yes you can add pages that are different, but i'm not saying that you can't make articles your own way, you can. On another note i use the same copywriting as wikipedia Sclera1 05:20, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Puget Sound reply sorry about not replying sooner, hope you had a good time =)Sclera1 (talk) 03:51, August 13, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes, it was great. Thanks for... ...wondering. HiddenVale (talk) 22:08, August 13, 2012 (UTC) hey there, Hiddenvale, sorry about not not replying properly in regards to your holiday, Puget Sound is from New Zealand, isn't it? i have been there... hope you enjoyed it as much as i have. im usually forgetful or flustered sometimes. That is why im deciding to reduce my time here on the wiki, to sort other things out. hope you understand. Sclera1 (talk) 08:50, August 17, 2012 (UTC)